Various bed coverings are used on a made up bed including a sheet wrapped over a mattress, a blanket, an underliner sheet for the blanket so that the blanket does not touch the occupant of the bed, and a bedspread. Typically, when a bed is made up, particularly when no bedspread is used, the blanket underliner sheet extends from under the blanket, beyond the upper edge of the blanket, and is folded back over the blanket upper edge so that the entire underside of the blanket and the uppermost exterior side of the blanket are covered by the sheet.
In the foregoing condition, the appearance of the made up bed is affected by the visible portion of the underliner sheet that is folded over the upper portion of the blanket. In order to change the appearance of the made up bed insofar as it is affected by the appearance of the underliner, the entire underliner sheet must be changed even though only the folded over part is visible. This sometimes requires removal of a clean underliner sheet to change the appearance of the bed. Other times, it may be desirable to keep the appearance of the folded over portion of the underliner sheet, but necessary to replace the sheet for hygienic reasons. In the latter instance, unless an identical clean underliner sheet is available, the appearance of the bed must be changed when the sheet is changed.